Never Let Go
by JayJayxRae
Summary: When Annabel-lee finds a note on her coffee table saying that a demon has taken her little brother she must travel to earth to find him. will se ever see him again? crap summary but this is some ofmy book im writing so R&R and ill see if it gets publishe


'Well, well, well look who we have here. If it isn't Annabel-lee,' the man said.

I wasn't expecting him to just appear I was expecting him to attack me because, after all, I was hunting him and he knew it. But what would you expect from a demon? They like to disappoint you. But this demon was different he was tricky and arrogant. If I had a choice I wouldn't be hunting anyone-not that I had a choice it's my job-but this was the only way I could save my brother, Markus.

'I've been looking for you, Alexander,' I told him

'So I see,' Alexander said looking at my belt then my backpack-in which I had lots of weapons to kill demons and other creatures.

You see, I'm from a place that you might not understand. The world I come from consists of not only demons, like Alexander, but also Vampires, Werewolves, Harp, Angels and Weron, like me and Markus. Weron are like hunters we keep the balance between the races. But my world is not earth, oh no not earth, my planet is called Menora we live in general harmony -sort of- but we eat the harp. No it's not gross or anything, harp is another kind of human -in a way- just more advanced. But we like the chase -because harp fight back.

Every race has special traits like Vampires have super strength, super speed, sharp claws, and deadly fangs which have deadly venom that they can eject into anything they bite, if they want to. Werewolves have the ability to shape shift and they have super strength. Demons they can warp through time whether it be past, present or future, have the ability to use compulsion and have bat-like wings. Angels have wings and can see into the past and the future. But Weron we get the best traits of each we get some traits of each -because we came later. We aren't one of the elders. We came about 100 years after the making of Menora. Anyway, Weron have super strength, speed, we can warp through time but only to different places in the present, we can see into the past, and have control over one element -only one out of five- unless you run in the Jezney bloodline like me and Markus. The Jezney clan can manifest all of the five elements, Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirit. Markus and I live in a small house together because we can't afford our own. Markus is only fifteen and I'm only seventeen, but Weron leave home as soon as they can fight.

I leapt at him -he obviously was surprised- and pinned him to the wall 'Where is Markus?' I demanded 'Where is my brother?'

Alexander grinned 'Where's the fun in that?' he asked and then he was gone. He didn't go very far he just popped up behind me and pushed me into the wall pinning me there 'Now this,' he said 'is fun.'

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, planted a sloppy kiss on my lips and hit my head against the wall, stars danced in front of my eyes. Damn I hate time travel. No, I didn't hate time travel -it's really fun- I just hate demons. That's why I was going to find Markus because they kidnapped him because he got into a fight at school against a demon and he won. At first I was proud of my little brother, but when I got home Markus wasn't there, but there was a note left on the coffee table it read:

_Dear Annabel-lee,_

_We have taken your brother, because he humiliated mine._

_You will never see him again, so I suggest that you move on._

_If you try to find him I will kill you, slowly, and I will take pleasure from seeing your life blood pour from your body._

_Markus will now know what it feels like to be bet up in front of an audience._

_I will humiliate him, and then beat him up, and then I'll kill him in front of everyone._

_If you do not come I will kill him quickly but if you do then I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you both slowly and painfully._

_My regards,_

_Alexander Norway._

_Remember DO NOT follow me to earth._

There was also a signature, but the words played over and over in my mind ever since I got the letter, but Alexander had screwed up by saying he was going to earth because I knew exactly where he was going. But now I had lost the element of surprise.

'I told you not to come, Annabel-lee,' Alexander said 'but now I'm glad you did coz now I get the pleasure of killing you and your puny little shrimp of a brother.'

Now that pissed me off, for a moment I saw red then I spun, and punched Alexander dead on his nose, and while he was stunned at how quickly I turned, grabbed a knife from my belt and stabbed him in the stomach. At first Alexander didn't know what had happened then he looked at the knife in my hand, and -seeing the blood- he fell onto his hands and knees. I know it was violent but I just needed to immobilise him, to give me a head start at finding Markus.

'Do not call my brother a puny shrimp, you Creep!' I hissed in a low, soft voice.

Alexander said nothing he only made a strained noise then he vanished. But I knew better than to think he was dead. I'd wounded him but I hadn't killed him… yet. But I will. Oh, when I get my hands around that puny little jerks throat I'm going to strangle the life outta him. But right now I was too tired to follow him, and Weron's time-travel doesn't work on earth -neither does our ability to see into the past- so I went back to my hotel.


End file.
